I'll Always be Here
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Il y a des choses qui prennent plus de temps que prévu pour être comprises... Deathfic


**I'll Always be Here**

* * *

Depuis que Matthew Farrel était entré dans sa vie, John McClane avait rencontré une sorte de stabilité, difficile à croire qu'un flic cinquantenaire et solitaire avait besoin d'un gamin de vingt sept ans pour recoudre les débris de sa vie. Assez rapidement après le Fire Sale les bouteilles de Whisky avait disparu de chez lui, à la place apparaissait quelques gadgets high tech dont il ignorait tout mais qu'il retrouvait ça et là sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Au début ça l'avait dérangé, et puis aussi étrange que cela soit, John s'y était habitué, même pire, un sourire doux glissait sur son visage à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait le bazar laissé par le gamin. N'ayant pas eu réellement ses enfants avec lui, ce genre d'habitue n'en était en fait pas une. Il était un peu tard de jouer une paternité qu'il avait raté avec ses propres enfants... Pourtant qu'es-ce que c'était bon.  
C'est tout naturellement qu'il avait fait place dans son vieil appartement pour que Matthew puisse s'y installer le temps que le pays se redresse et qu'on trouve à l'ancien hackeur, un appartement pour qu'il regagne son indépendance. Indépendance que visiblement Matt n'était pas prêt à retrouver. Le plus dur c'était les cauchemars, ensuite c'était sa paranoïa qui avait fait de son appartement vide un bunker. Autant dire que sans McClane, Matthew Farrel se serait trouvé une cave et vivrait comme Freddy.

Tout le monde savait que quelque chose se passait là. Si les collègues de John venaient le voir chez lui à l'improviste, ils trouvaient les deux hommes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, buvant une bière en regardant la télé. Et quand bien même Connie était assise en face d'eux, John ne cessait de brosser la chevelure du gamin et Matthew enfonçait son visage dans le torse de McClane, il n'y avait que comme ça que le geek asthmatique arrivait à s'endormir. Peine perdue si John ne lui prouvait pas d'abord qu'il était entre de bonnes mains. Ensuite John s'excusait le temps qu'il prenne le corps endormi dans ses bras et ne l'emmène dans la chambre du gamin, l'aliter, le border et lui murmurer qu'il était en sécurité. Matthew marmonnait quelque chose dans son sommeil, John venait embrasser son front, puis il retournait à ses invités, laissant la porte entrouverte au cas où Matty fasse un cauchemar. Alors non qu'on ne lui dise pas que tout ça n'était purement qu'une relation paternelle que John entretenait avec le petit brun. Il y avait un plus que les deux hommes ne voyaient pas maintenant, que cela ne tienne, ça leur prendrait le temps nécessaire, la femme flic n'irait certainement pas bouleverser leur relative stabilité avec des suppositions.

Le gamin avait réussi enfin à déménager, mais après de nombreuses négociations, parfois houleuses avec le FBI. Il voulait un appartement non loin de chez McClane, dix minutes à pied maximum. Et il l'obteint. Ça n'avait en rien changé leur manière de vivre, l'appartement de Matthew servant plus de bureau pour le gosse que de réel logis, sauf lorsqu'il avait envie de rester dans sa bulle quelque jours sans jouer l'asocial auprès de John. La routine s'était installée, même lorsque les années s'étaient succédées. Lorsque le boulot fut trop volumineux à cause d'une nouvelle menace cyber terroriste, une autre routine avait été instaurée et c'était McClane qui s'était mis à se déplacer.

Le lundi, il s'approchait de chez Matthew Farrel, une rose rouge entre les doigts, généralement, le lundi, il le laissait en paix, il ne faisait que passer et déposait la rose devant sa porte avec un léger sourire. Le mardi, après avoir bu plus que d'habitude au bar avec ses collègues, il prenait le même chemin, là, il s'installait auprès de Matthew et parlait, parlait, parlait tant. Il lui racontait sa semaine, ses coups durs, les problèmes avec les nouvelles recrues et lui avouait combien le gamin lui manquait le matin lorsque l'appartement était vide. Il restait jusqu'à tard puis rentrait chez lui, le dos rond. Le mercredi était la même chose, mis à part qu'il amenait de quoi boire et qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien. John se retrouvait souvent à pleurer de rire face aux conneries que lui sortait Matthew comme ses théories absurdes de poulets mutants que John achetait chaque dimanche. Le jeudi, lorsqu'il le pouvait, il ramenait ses fesses toujours au même endroit, le sourire sur les lèvres à regarder le gamin le dos courbé devant son ordinateur. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ils n'en avaient pas besoin de toute façon, apprécier le silence et leur compagnie respective était tout ce qui comptait après tout. Le vendredi, il venait avec Lucy, le pack de bières à la main, il s'installait alors que sa fille debout, regardait son père sourire d'une façon qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu. Elle attendait un moment avant de caresser le crâne de son père, prendre une cannette et trinquer à la santé de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé et qui avait sauvé son père. Le samedi, il venait de bonne heure, l'homme se laissait tomber contre le torse de Matthew Farrel et se mettait à ronronner. Quelque fois, il lui parlait du jour où toute sa vie avait changé, cette fois où Matthew l'avait appelé et invité au restaurant. Un restaurant italien assez chic, avec tout le toutime, les nappes fraiches et bien décorée, la chandelle sur la table et l'éclairage intimiste. Il se souvenait avoir emmené Holly pour leur premier rencart dans ce restau.  
Il se souvenait, il faisait incroyablement froid ce soir là, il avait remonté le col de son blouson attendant le petit génie devant la porte du restaurant. Il avait entendu un McClane et il avait vu le gamin traverser pour le rejoindre avec le plus beau sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Il parlait souvent de ce jour là et John McClane se mettait à pleurer. Il se fichait bien des regards posés ça et là sur lui, il resserrait les bras de Matthew autour de son torse et glissait son visage en arrière sur son épaule froide et inconfortable. Il soupirait toujours et attendait que la nuit se pose sur la ville pour regagner son logis. Ce dimanche là, il neigeait à gros flocons, ça faisait un an que Matthew lui avait passé la bague au doigt, un an qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés devant ce restaurant. Pour l'occasion John McClane s'était ramené à la nuit tombée avec une bouteille, dire qu'il n'avait pas abusé avant serait totalement un euphémisme, mais il n'y pouvait rien, lui et les anniversaires ça faisait deux, il lui fallait un peu d'aide pour surmonter la commémoration du plus beau et du plus atroce jour de sa vie. Son dos rencontra le torse de Matthew, les coudes sur les genoux John l'appela d'une voix brisée. Matt avait juré de rester auprès de lui jusqu'à la fin, la dernière seconde et même au delà. Il sentait ses bras autour de son torse, il sentait ses lèvres contre son cou, il entendait les John murmurés contre le lobe de son oreille. Mais pourquoi c'était si froid ? La rose était flétrie là où il lavait laissé en début de semaine et c'est toujours à ce moment que John McClane craquait. Il savait qu'avec une nuit de sommeil, il pourrait continuer toute cette mascarade mais il était las. Trop vieux pour ses conneries. Il avala le restant de la bouteille d'une traite, observant les flocons tomber sur son corps, il ne sentait même plus le froid. Son crane tomba contre l'épaule froide et dure et il murmura à l'intention du gamin qu'il venait le rejoindre bientôt.

Il était en retard non de dieu ! John McClane regarda sa montre en grognant, il se gelait le cul. Et puis, il entendit soudainement la voix de Matthew Farrel l'appeler depuis l'autre côté de la rue. Le gamin courrait presque en sautillant, cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, Matthew croulant sous le boulot. Il l'avait appelé hier pour lui faire part d'une chose importante et lui avait dit d'être là, ici, juste à cette heure. John McClane lui fit un timide signe de la main observant le corps emmitouflé dans un manteau en laine zigzager entre les passants, ce sourire scotché sur le visage. Matthew Farrel était sublime. Fraichement rasé, les cheveux un peu plus longs qu'à l'accoutumée, il avait les yeux remplis d'étoiles et les lèvres étendues dans ce sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Au fond du regard il pouvait voir de la résolution. Au moment où il se mit à traverser, John hurla au gamin de faire attention. Très certainement à ce moment là, Matty n'avait vu que John McClane et plus rien d'autre n'importait. Bien au contraire, un crissement de pneu déchira la tranquillité de la soirée et un choc brutal arrêta le cœur du flic quelques courtes secondes. Ou plutôt celui de l'homme car le flic criait déjà aux passants d'appeler le 911 tandis qu'il se mettait à courir vers le corps allongé sur le bitume. Matthew avait souri avant de gémir de douleur et le regarder avec ce regard perdu rempli d'incompréhension. John McClane retira son blouson le calant sur le torse du jeune homme pour le protéger le plus possible des flocons qui redoublaient d'intensité. Il essayait de le garder calme et l'empêchait de bouger, mais la détermination de Matt fut plus grande. Il tira avec beaucoup de mal une boite de son manteau et demanda expressément à ce que le flic lui tendant sa main gauche. Là, le gamin avait glissé un anneau en argent à son annulaire en lui disant qu'il serait toujours, toujours auprès de lui. Matthew Farrel était mort dans ses bras ce dix neuf janvier devant les badauds qui s'étaient accumulés autour d'eux. Le gamin était parti heureux, suffisait de voir le sourire qu'il avait embrassé avant que le froid n'emporte définitivement celui qui était devenu bien plus qu'un fils ces dernières années.

John McClane était allé de l'avant, car il n'était pas homme à mourir d'une peine de cœur, il avait poursuivi son travail mais il avait fini par se retrouver chaque soir et chaque week-end sur la pierre tombale de Matthew Farrel, son cerveau occultant la sinistre vérité à chaque fois qu'il disait à Connie qu'il allait voir Matt avec ce sourire convainquant comme si le gamin était toujours là. Matthew Farrel n'avait pas menti, durant un an, une longue année ça avait été tout comme. Il continuait d'entendre ses babillages, de le voir apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre, se moquant de son ronflement de vieil homme des cavernes. Il le voyait programmer et dans la lueur du matériel informatique, il voyait l'anneau en argent qu'il avait passé à son corps froid à la morgue. Matthew Farrel ne l'avait pas quitté, mais ce lundi matin, Lucy ayant su que son père n'était jamais arrivé à son travail rejoignit Connie au cimetière, elle le retrouva là, allongé contre la stèle de Farrel un sourire sur le visage, John McClane avait retrouvé sa seule et unique raison de vivre.


End file.
